kingdom hearts next generation season one
by flower and plant girl
Summary: next generation
1. Chatacters

Main Characters

* * *

Name: Kalin (I had no idea what name to chose for him that start with a "K" so I pick this name for Yugioh 5ds)

Age: 13

Parents: Sora and Kairi

Home: Destiny Islands

KeyBlade: Ultimate Weapon (from Kingdom Hearts 1)

* * *

Name: Sky  
Age: 12

Parents: Sora and Kairi

Home: Destiny Islands

KeyBlade: Fairy Harp (from Kingdom Hearts 1)

* * *

Name: Nathaniel

Age: 15

Parents: Riku and Naminé

Home: Destiny Islands

KeyBlade: True Light's Flight (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)

* * *

Name: Rachel

Age: 14

Parents: Riku and Naminé

Home: Destiny Islands

Keyblade: Oblivion (from Kingdom Hearts 1)

* * *

Name: Xander

Age: 13

Parents: Roxas and Xion

Home: Twilight Town

KeyBlade: Chaos Ripper (from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)

* * *

Name: Rose

Age: 12

Parents: Roxas and Xion

Home: Twilight Town

KeyBlade: Twilight Blaze (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)

* * *

Name: Adam

Age: 15

Parents: Terra and Aqua

Home: Land of Departure

KeyBlade: Leviathan (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)

* * *

Name: Tessa (this name for her got to me because it takes away to two "r" in Tarra name and puts two "s" in the name)

Age: 14

Parents: Terra and Aqua

Home: Land of Departure

KeyBlade: Glimpse of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)

* * *

Name: Violet

Age: 13

Parents: Ventus and Victoria

Home: Land of Departure

KeyBlade: Lady Luck (from Kingdom Hearts 1)

* * *

Name: Amber

Age: 14

Parents: Lea/Axel and amelia

Home: Twilight Town

KeyBlade: Bond of Flame (from Kingdom Hearts 2)

* * *

Name: Luna

Age: 15

Parents: Isa and Amaya

Home: Radiant Garden

KeyBlade: Lunar Eclipse (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)

* * *

Name: Moonlight

Parents: Isa and Amaya

Home: Radiant Garden

KeyBlade: Midnight Roar (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days)


	2. Chapter 1 the beginning

Me: Hello everyone Flower and Plant Girl here and I am back with another story...

Sora: Can we get on with the story here, plz.

Kairi: Sora, you got to learn how to be patient and wait.

Riku: I agree with Kairi.

Me: As I was saying, this story will be taking place 25 years after Kingdom Hearts 3 end and what will happen if Sora didn't disappear.

Kairi and Sora: can't wait

Me: Anyway, Riku will you like to start us off.

Riku: Sure. Flower and Plant Girl brings you…

* * *

It has been 25 years since the 2nd Keyblade war ended and a lot of things have changed over the years. Sora and Kairi had got married and started a family. They had a son named Kalin and a daughter named Sky. Kalin is a 13-year-old boy with red hair that fades into brown. He wears a T-shirt that was red with a red jacket and a pair of shorts that are black with a red belt. He wore the same shoes the Sora wore in Kingdom Hearts 1, but red and black. Sky is a 12-year-old girl with brown hair that fades into red and styles like Sora's but longer. She wears the same clothes as Sora from Kingdom Hearts 3, but pink and black. She wears the same shoes as Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 3, but pink and black.

Riku and Naminé also got married and started a family. They had a son named Nathaniel and a daughter named Rachel. Nathaniel is a 15-year-old boy with blonde hair that fades into a silver color. He wears the same clothes as Riku from Kingdom Hearts 3 but black and white. Rachel is a 14-year-old girl with silver hair that fades into yellow. She wears the same clothes as Riku from Kingdom Hearts 1 but black and gray.

Roxas and Xion also got married and started a family. They had a son named Xander and a daughter named Rose. Xander is a 13-year-old boy with black hair that fades into yellow. He wears the same clothes as Roxas from Kingdom Hearts 2 but all Black. Rose is a 12-year-old girl with blonde hair that fades into black. She wears the same clothes as Xion from Kingdom Hearts 3.

Terra and Aqua also got married and started a family. They had a son named Adam and a daughter named Tessa. Adam is a 15-year-old boy with blue hair that fades into brown. He wears the same clothes as Terra but black and blue. Tessa is a 14-year-old girl with brown hair that fades into blue. She wears the same clothes as Aqua but blue and brown.

Ventus meets a girl named Victoria and got married. They also started a family. They had a daughter named Violet. Violet is a 13-year-old girl with blonde hair. She wears the same clothes as Ventus but black and purple.

Lea/Axel also meets a girl named Amelia and got married. They also started a family. They had a daughter named Amber. Amber is a 14-year-old girl with red hair. She wears the same clothes as Lea/Axel from the end of Kingdom Hearts 3 but black and red.

Isa also meets a girl named Amaya and got married. They also started a family. They had twins daughters named Luna and Moonlight. Luna and Moonlight are 15-year-old girls with the same hair color as Isa from Kingdom Hearts 3. They wear the same clothes as Isa from Kingdom hearts 3 but black, white, and sky blue.

* * *

Me: End of part 1

Sora: I like the characters

Riku: Me too.

Me: Kairi, would you like to say it.

Kairi: Sure, plz review.


	3. Chapter 2 the feeling

Me: Hello Everyone, Flower and Plant Girl back and I are with three other people today.

Roxas: You took your time saying that and where were you this whole time?

Lea/Axel: Yea! We want to know?

Me: (Starts crying)

Xion: You made her cry. SAY YOU ARE SORRY RIGHT NOW!

Lea/Axel and Roxas: Were sorry...

Me: It's okay. Anyway, Xion, You want to say it.

Xion: Sure… Flower and Plant Girl brings you...

* * *

*At Destiny Island*

A girl is looking out to the sea.

?: Sky?

The girl named Sky turns around to see her bother Kalin.

Sky: Oh, hey bother.

Kalin: What's wrong?

Sky: Bother, do you have this feeling that something big going happen soon?

Kalin: No, I don't.

?: There you two are!

?: Your Mom and Dad have been worried about you two.

Sky and Kalin Turn to see Rachel and her brother Nathaniel.

Kalin: Rachel?

Sky: Nathaniel?

Rachel: Come on you two.

Nathaniel: Time to go home.

Kalin: coming!

Sky: (Mabey this feeling is nothing)

* * *

*At Twilight Town*

Two girls and one boy were going home from school when one of the girls stop and look up at the sky. The boy named was Xander and the girl's names were Rose and Amber.

Xander: Hey sis, you okay?

Rose: Did you two feel that?

Amber: We didn't feel anything.

Rose: Mabey it's nothing?

Xander: Come on you two. We don't want to keep our parents waiting.

Amber: We're coming!

* * *

*At the Land of Departure*

Three kids are training together. The three kids' names are Adam, Tessa, and Violet. They train until Violet stop and look up at the sky.

Tessa: Violet, you okay?

Violet: Did you guys feel that?

Adam: We didn't feel that.

Tessa: Maybe it was nothing.

Adam: Yea.

Violet: (Maybe…)

* * *

*At Radiant Garden*

Twin sisters were going to the Lab to see their dad when one of them stops and look at the sky. The girl's names are Luna and Midnight.

Midnight: Luna, you okay?

Luna: Did you feel that, sis?

Midnight: I didn't feel anything.

Luna: Maybe it's nothing?

Midnight: come on sis. We do want to keep our farther waiting.

Luna: coming!

* * *

Me: end of part Two.

Lea/Axel: Nice

Xion: I like it.

Me: Roxas, would you like to say it?

Roxas: Sure, plz review.


	4. Chapter 3 The Talk

Me: Hey guys, Flower and Plant Girl here and I am back with Three other people today.

Terra: I am happy to be here Miss Flower.

Me: AWWWWWWW!

Aqua: Really?

Me: Ventus, would you like to say it?

Ventus: sure, Flower and Plant Girl bring you…

* * *

Sky is looking out her window when…

?: Sky?

Sky Turns around to see her father Sora.

Sky: Oh, hi father.

Sora walks up to her, sits on her bed, and ask her…

Sora: What wrong?

Sky: It's nothing…

Sora: I know when something not right, tell me what wrong.

Sky: I kept having this feeling like something big going to happen soon.

Sora: I had that same feeling once.

Sky: Really…

Sora: Yea, and it started with a dream.

Sora then tells her about his dream.

Sky: Woah, I can't believe that happen to you, dad.

Sora: It was good times back then.

Sky: Tell me more.

Sora: Maybe tomorrow, but right now it is time for bed.

Sky: Good night, dad

Sora: Good night.

* * *

Me: End of part 3

Ventus: Nice.

Aqua: Love it.

Me. If you guys have any "?", plz let me know, okay. Anyway Terra, would you like to say it?

Terra: Sure, plz review.


	5. Chapter 4 Darkness

Me: Hi guys, Flower and Plant girl here and I am here with two other people.

Naminé and Isa: Nice to meet you Flower and Plant girl.

Me: Nice to meet you, too.

Isa: It's great to be here.

Me: I know. Anyway, Naminé, would you like to say it?

Naminé: Sure, Flower and Plant girl brings you…

* * *

The same talk that Sky and her Dad (Sora) the same talk were taking place with the others. Kairi was talking with her son, Kalin. Naminé was talking with her son, Nathaniel. Riku was talking with his daughter, Rachel. Xion was talking with her son, Xander. Roxas was talking with his daughter, Rose. Aqua was talking to her son, Adam. Terra was talking to his daughter, Tessa. Ventus was talking with his daughter, Violet. Lea/Axel was talking to his daughter, Amber. Isa was talking to one of his daughters, Luna. Amaya was talking to one of her daughters, Moonlight.

* * *

*Night Time*

(In Radiant Garden)

Luna runs away from home and Moonlight runs after her.

Moonlight: Sis, where are you going?

Luna: Just out for a midnight walk.

Just then black like creatures came out of nowhere.

Moonlight: WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!

Luna: I DON'T KNOW, SIS!

The same thing is happening in The Land of Departure, Twilight Town, and Destiny Island. Than Sky, Kalin, Nathaniel, Rachel, Xander, Rose, Adam, Tessa, Violet, Amber, Luna, and Moonlight's right hands were glowing. When the glow disappears, big keys were in their hands.

* * *

Me: End of part, and I bet you can guess what the big keys are.

Naminé: That's it?

Me: Yea. Anyway, Isa, would you like to say it?

Isa: Sure, plz review


	6. Chapter 5 The Start

Me: Hi everyone, Flower and Plant Girl back, and I am with three of my OC today.

Victoria: I am happy to be here.

Amelia: Yea, but where were you.

Me: I was busy with school.

Victoria, Amelia, and Amaya: Ohhhhhh…

Me: Anyway, Amaya, would you like to say it?

Amaya: Sure, Flower and Plant Girl brings you…

* * *

Kalin, Sky, Nathaniel, Rachel, Xander, Rose, Adam, Tessa, Violet, Amber, Luna, and Moonlight all look at the big keys in their hands and one word came to them in their head. "KeyBlade". Then the names of their KeyBlade came to their head. Kalin hears Ultimate Weapon, Sky hears Fairy Harp, Nathaniel hears True Light's Flight, Rachel hears End of Pain, Xander hears Chaos Ripper, Rose hears Twilight Blaze, Adam hears Leviathan, Tessa hears Glimpse of Darkness, Violet hears Lady Luck, Amber hears Bond of Flame, Luna hears Lunar Eclipse and Moonlight hears Midnight Roar. When they all hear the name of their KeyBlade all of them got the feeling. The same feeling the Sky, Rose, Violet, and Luna got.

* * *

In an unknown place

A 41-year-old man, 36-year-old woman, and a 13-year-old girl were standing in the middle of hundreds of KeyBlades in the ground. The man looks like Sora, but yellow eyes and jet black hair.

(Man) ?: it time.

(woman) ?: are you sure.

(Man) ?: yes I am, ready.

(Girl) ?: Yes, I am ready, Father.

* * *

Me: End of part 5. Can anyone guess who the man was?

Victoria: I think they can.

Amaya: Me, too.

Me: Amelia, would you like to say it?

Amelia: Sure, plz review.


	7. Chapter 6 Meeting Nightmare

Me: Hi everyone, Flower and Plant Girl here and I am with 3 more of my oc…

Kalin, Sky, and Rachel: Hi Flower and Plant Girl!

Me: Hi you guys.

Kalin and Rachel: we are so happy to be here.

Me: great, so, Sky would you like to say it?

Sky: sure, Flower and Plant Girl brings you…

* * *

Sky and Kalin run to their mother and father.

Kalin: Mom!

Sky: Dad!

Sora (Father) and Kairi (Mother) turn to see their Son and Daughter running to them.

Sora: Sky!?

Kairi: Kalin!?

Sora: Where have you two been?

Sky: Mom, Dad, Look what we got.

Sky and Kalin show them the big keys that they got.

Kairi: W-what

Sora: Kairi, you know where we need to go.

Kairi: Yeah.

Sora: Kids, come with us.

* * *

(At Mysterious Tower)

Sora, Kairi, Sky, and Kalin went to see Yen Sid and found everyone there.

Sora: Hey guys.

Riku: Hey you four.

Roxas: Took you long enough.

Everyone then talks about the KeyBlades that the kids got when they hear a voice.

?: well, I didn't think that all of you guys will be here.

Everyone turns to the door to see a girl standing there.

The girl was 13-years-old with jet black hair that fades into the color of the moon and was the same as Sky. She wears the same clothes as Sky, but all black.

Yen Sid: Who are you?

?: Me?

Yen Sid: Yeah.

Nightmare: My name is Nightmare and I was told to help the kids.

Yen Sid: By who?

Nightmare: My Mother and Father.

Yen Sid: And they are?

Nightmare: My mother is Midnight and my father is Vantas.

* * *

Me: end of part 6 and I couldn't think of any other name for the daughter of Vantas but this one, sorry.

Rachel: It okay.

Sky: Yeah.

Me: Kalin, Would you like to say it.

Kalin: Sure, plz review.


	8. Chapter 7 The return of Vantas

Me: Hi everyone, Flower and Plant Girl here and I am with 3 more of my OC

Nathaniel: hi Flower and Plant Girl

Rose: Hello

Me: Hi to you too. Anyway, Xander, would you like to say it?

Xander: Sure. Flower and Plant Girl brings you

* * *

Once Nightmare said the name of her father everyone couldn't believe it.

Ventus: Vantas is your father!?

Nightmare: Yes and that would make you my uncle.

Aqua: How to Vantas be alive?

Terra: And where was he this whole time?

Kairi: And he has a wife?

Sora: And a family?

Roxas: Is he still evil?

Xion: yeah, is he?

Nightmare: one at a time. I can't answer all of your questions if you ask them all at once. 1: My Father came back to life thanks to Kingdom Hearts 5 days after the 2nd KeyBlade war end, 2: Me, Father, and Mother have been living in the KeyBlade Graveyard when my mother went to other worlds to get food and other things that we needed, 3: My Father meets my Mother 2 months after he came back to life. He would be dead if my mother, 4: Yes, he does have a family, And 5: No he is not evil anymore, even though he still has the yellow eyes.

Yen Sid: It would seme that Vantas hs also changes a lot over the years as well. Tell me Nightmare?

Nightmare: Yes, Yen Sid?

Yen Sid: Where is he right now?

?: I am right here you know?

Everyone looks to the door to see a man and woman right there. The women was about 36-years-old and had wast long hair that was the color of the moon. She had sky blue eyes and wore training clothes that were the color of the moon. The Man look just like Sora but yellow eyes and jet black hair. One name came to everyone's mines. Vantas.

* * *

Me: End of part 7

Xander: VANTAS IS BACK!

Nathaniel: Xander, calm down

Me: Rose, Would you like to say it?

Rose: Sure. plz review


End file.
